inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Le
Nick-Le '(''not to be confused with '''Nickel) is a recurring character on Inanimate Insanity. He was created after many fans voted for Nickel, but spelled his name wrong as Nickle, thus making Nick-Le. Nick-Le is a human, unlike pretty much all the other characters on the show, but he does posses the stick-figure arms, but has a pair of jeans, a bald head, and a blue shirt with the words Nick Le on it. He seems to be offended often. In Episode 5 The Stacker, MePhone4 told that 70 people had voted for him, even though he was not on the show. Nick-Le shouted out in response, "I'm highly offended!". His clip art appeared once again in Episode 6 War De Guacamole, as now Nickel was going to be eliminated because all the votes for Nick-Le were counted and he was eliminated, while Lightbulb was brought back. While Nickle's image did not appear in The Snowdown, when the eliminated contestants are shown for the viewer to pick one of to rejoin, Nickel states that people should vote for him, even though they can't spell his name correctly. The caption beneath him that previously read "Nickle" then quickly switches to "Nickel". In The Island Of Misfit Objects Song, Nickel says that he is so worthless that people don't even remember how to spell his name. In Double Digit Desert, Nickel does not rejoin the game, and while he is upset, he is glad that at least nobody misspelled his name this time. However, as MePhone points out, more people had spelled his name as Nickle than correctly as Nickel, but having learned his lesson in the sixth episode, he knew to count all of the votes, aggravating Nickel. Nick-Le then randomly falls from the sky and lands on top of Nickel, once again stating that he is highly offended, but apparently this time for not counting the votes for him as individual from Nickel's, thus making him feel treated like he doesn't really exist. They both seem to be sent to Idiotic Island. In Aquatic Conflict, Nick-Le's clipart is seen to represent the top two voted to-be-eliminated contestants being eliminated. Inanimate Insanity II In Cooking for the Grater Good, Nickel's team is up for elimination. However, for a split second, Nickel's elimination box's title changes from Nickel to Nickle. Trivia *Along with Adam and Santa Claus, Nick-Le is also the only human in the Inanimate Insanity World. *The Lurne Hao Too Cspel gag was created because of Nick-Le and appeared in the same episodes he did as well. *Nick-Le was actually the reason Nickel was safe, but also the reason why Nickel was later eliminated. *The only time when misspelled votes were not counted was when Nickle was introduced, however, Nickel was later eliminated once MePhone realized that the Nickle votes were meant for Nickel. *Nick-Le can be related to David from BFDI, for being so similar in different ways. *Nick-Le's actual spelling is Nickle, yet a hyphen is used here to make it more clear that Nickle is not to be confused with Nickel. * Nick-Le was the only character that have a tan color, but this changed when Dough debuted the game in Season 2. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters voiced by Nate Groth Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Non-Objects Category:Season 1 Contestants